Majutsu
Majutsu (魔術) is a human who aspires to be a witch. Thanks to Hitori's manipulations and some magical items, she became a witch. General Information Personality She's an earnest and straightforward girl who wants to learn witchcraft out of simple curiosity. Along the same lines, she appears to be very naive and easily persuaded. Abilities ;Witchcraft spells Majutsu seems to be attached to her magical items, to the point that they may have be the source of her power. Hitori's hat seems to give her most of her magic power. Her broom seems to be her only source of magic of flight. Character Basis Name Majutsu (魔術) is the Japanese word for "black sorcery". Design She seems to be based on Marisa Kirisame, from the Touhou Project series. However, Majutsu's personality and design is more inclined to the Marisa in the PC-98 games rather than the Windows games. Both have a strong desire to learn about magic and they become the apprentice of an obviously evil character to accomplish it. Majutsu's design also seems to be inspired on Inari Mitsunori, a witch apprentice from an unused series made by LENK64, who later became a minor character in Midnight. Background Information Originally an ordinary human from Kuusou no Sekai, Majutsu wanted to become a witch because of simple curiosity. However, she wasn't able to go very far on her own until she met the scarecrow Hitori. He was surprised by Majutsu's enthusiasm at magic and naiveté, so he decided to use her as his unwitting pawn before the events of Demons in Wonderland. Role Demons in Wonderland Hitori arrived in Wonderland in order to settle a grudge with fellow monster Yumi Murasaki. He infiltrated Majutsu to be his unwitting pawn, convincing her that Wonderland was an excellent place to train her new magic powers. After Yumi was defeated by Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi, Hitori wanted to return to Kuusou no Sekai, as his deed was done, but Majutsu choose to stay in order to learn more about magic. Kodomo's Days in the Field Some time after the events of Demons in Wonderland, Majutsu returned to Kuusou no Sekai. Because of this, Panti no Kodomo was able to steal her wand as one of the usable items. Wonder Execution Gamble Majutsu returns to Wonderland for a short time to visit her old friends. She reunites with her old friend Hoshi Himawari, who was summoned by Misao Nousagi to “claim the title as the strongest magical girl”. Believing that Hoshi was tricked, Majutsu goes to rescue her. After forcing her way to the new kingdom, she defeats the queen Loredana Lockhart, who wants to restore Wonderland to its former order and needs the current heir of the Star lineage for that, having being tricked that is Hoshi. Afterwards Hoshi lashes out at Majutsu and goes to search for Fudako Kiseimuri and defeat Majutsu for ruining Loredana's plans for her. Majutsu rushes out to apologize to her. She’s confronted by Fudako herself, who tells her that Loredana was good all along and Misao was manipulating her because she wanted to destroy her government. Majutsu realizes that she contributed to the fall of Wonderland and decides to punish Misao, but Fudako insists that the damage is already done. However, Majutsu insists that she still can help and confronts Misao at the Room of the Peak, defeating her. In the end, Majutsu reconciles with Hoshi, who was devastated after finding out that she was just a pawn in Misao's plans. Together, they move to Majutsu's Hut to continue learning about magic by themselves. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Playable Characters Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters